Wonder Bladers
by babybluestar
Summary: This is for Flame's challenge. I suck at summaries sometimes. Please just enjoy it!


**Wonder Bladers**

**Hey this is for Flame's challenge**

**Please if there is any grammatical errors, just ignore it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo Guys! Wake up!" a black haired girl shout and several groans are heard.

"What now?" Kyoya said

"Look at the clock, then eat breakfast. NOW!" Kiara walk back to the kitchen

Kyoya looked at the clock. _9.48_ it read. The other Legendary Bladers starts to went downstairs.

"Why do we have to wake up so ear- OUCH!" Ginga tripped and fall off the stairs "ly" He said then fainted

"Look at the clock, then eat breakfast. NOW!" Kyoya said imitating Kiara

"I heard that" Kiara shouted from the kitchen

Just then the front door open and revealed a girl with blonde hair coming in with a grocery bag. "Kiara! Kiara! Where are you?" the girl shouted

"In here!" Kiara shouted back

"What are you doing here Victoria?" Kenta asked

"Nothing" The girl name Victoria said immediately and ran to the kitchen

* * *

"So, do you bring it?" a black-haired girl asked

"Yep!" a blonde girl said and put a grocery back at the dining table

"Good" The black-haired girl said

"Wait. Why do I have to bring this again Kiara?" the blonde girl asked

"Because my dear Victoria, I want today to be RAN-" Kiara almost shout when she was cut off

"Shush! The other might heard what you will say" The girl name Victoria shushed her

"dom" Kiara whispered

"Okay, now let's pour this juice in each of their glasses" Victoria said opening the juice bottle

"Agree"

* * *

"Guys! It's time for breakfast" Victoria shouted

"And if your butts not here now, I'm going to kick your a**ses until your butts a-" before Kiara could finish her shouting 4 of the Legendary Bladers are there

"I'll deal with the rest" Victoria said putting her hand on Kiara's shoulderr before she can explode

"So, you guys enjoy the meal?" Kiara asked Aguma, Ginga, Dunamis and Kyoya who was sitting in front of her

They all nodded and drink their juice and went out of the kitchen to play Wii

Not long after Victoria was back with the other Legendary Bladers inside a net. She throws the net and sit beside Kiara

"Did the plan worked?" She asked

"Oh yeah. Those four are gonna be random at five...four...three...two...one, Now!" Kiara yelled the last part clearly excited

"Let's build the flying sub Leader Ginga" we heard Aguma said

"Where? I didn't see any materials that we can use to make the flying sub" Dunamis said looking around trying to find the materials

"Up there in the shelves. I see it." Kyoya said pointing at the high shelve

"How do we get it?" Dunamis asked

"Of course you go get it. You can fly remember your a chick" Ginga said like it's super obvious

"Oh yeah. Wait am I suppose to be the turtle?" Dunamis asked again

"No I am" Kyoya said

"I am"

"No, I am"

"I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"YOU ARE!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"N-"

"Just shut the f*** up!" Kiara yelled

"Ok. I'm going to fly there with my amazing wings," Dunamis said an begin flapping(even though he didn't have any wings), "FLY!" Dunamis jumped then fall

"You're getting on my nerves," Kiara said. She pulled a chair, climbed it and took a straw and give it to Dunamis, "Here! Imagine that you just fly up there and took it"

"Here leader Ginga I already fly up there and took it just like you command" Dunamis bowed and give the straw to Dunamis

"If it wasn't for me, Ginga would probably kill him because of his so called wings!" Kiara muttered

"Thank you Dunamis. Now I will need four wheels" Ginga said

"I found one...two...four. Here it is leader Ginga" Aguma said giving the wheels to Ginga

"Now, we just need a matress or something" Ginga said

"I'll go get the matress" Victoria volunteered

"Here is the matress garbage leader" Victoria said giving the matress to Ginga

"Hey, I don't remeber you being one of us" Ginga said pointing at Victoria

"Because I'm not you... you ah forget it" Victoria said and sat beside Kiara

"Now we just need to piece everything," Ginga said, "Come on!"

* * *

_**Some minut-no hours later... **_

"FINISH AT LAST" Ginga shout

"Come on climb in. I will pull that rope, while Leader Ginga, Kyoya and Dunamis will climb inside" Aguma commands. All three nodded and climb in. Aguma pulled the rope as the flying sub began to fly. The trio(which is Ginga, Kyoya and Dunamis) began to sing

_Wonder Bladers! _

_Wonder Bladers! _

_We're on our way _

_To help a friend _

_And save the day _

_We're not too big _

_And we're not too tough _

_But when we work together _

_We've got the right stuff _

_Go, Wonder Bladers, ya'ay!_

"Omg we're so putting this on youtube" Kiara and Victoria said together while holding a phone

"Uhhh... I'm getting dizzy... and tired" Aguma said before passing out

"NO!" Ginga, Kyoya and Dunamis yelled together

_BANG!_

* * *

"Uhh... where am I?" Kyoya asked waking up beside him was Ginga. Beside Ginga was Dunamis. Beside Dunamis was Aguma all of them was still asleep except for him

"Already awake I see..." a voice said coming from the door

"Why am I here Kiara?" Kyoya asked

"And where are we?" Dunamis said and started to wake up as well

"Well, you guys are at the hospital after that you guys fall from that thing that you guys build and you were drinking your juice and start being random like this...," Kiara said and took out a phone and showed him singing with Ginga and Dunamis and Aguma pulling a rope, "Oh and I almost forgot. I and Victoria just post this on youtube and it was a hit!" Kyoya's and Dunamis' mouth was dangling open for a few seconds before they screamed waking up the Ginga and Aguma

"What's with the scream dude?" Ginga asked rubbing his eyes

"See for yourselves!" Kyoya said getting up and screamed all the way to the living room followed by Dunamis

"We need some beauty sleep here" Aguma said and look at the phone

"OMG! I'm going to be popular!" Ginga screamed all the way to the living room

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY reputation is so ruin" Aguma yelled all the way to the living room too.

"We've done well" Kiara said

* * *

**That's the story, hope you like it**


End file.
